Lonesome Spirits
by elsbeathasaurus
Summary: A new home for Alfred F. Jones that his friend's grandmother owned. This ancient home proves no issue for the teen until he realizes it's haunted! A lonely ghost torments him and forbids him from leaving. What can Alfred do? Rusame AU


_Well, hello there. I am new here and you can call me LC from now on, dearies~ This here is a WIP that I came up with and would _love _for you to read through this and tell me what you think!~ Please enjoy~ (Criticism is great too!) _

"Trust me, mi amigo, this house is muy bonita." Alfred F. Jones frowned and leaned on his hand as he stared out the window of the car. The college student had recently lost his job-again-and lost the ability to pay for his apartment. Ever since he got into that fight with his "older brother" that way of payment was completely out too. So, his Spaniard comrade, Antonio was kind enough to stumble upon his late Grandmother's home for him to live in. "It may be a drive out away from the city than most but it is worth it. You get a large forest property and a small beach down a mile from there. And no neighbors to worry about! Es muy bueno, si?"  
"I guess," Alfred sighed leaning up, his hand was getting tired. "How old did you say it was...?"  
"About...doscentios cuarenta y cinco anos." Alfred only gave a blank stare. "Ah...245 years."  
"Jesus fuck man! That thing is still standing?"  
"Why of course! It's in good condition! Plus you get the lovely benefit of the old architecture!" Antonio beamed as he took a right turn onto a dirt road where, instead of houses evenly spread out, were trees that seemed to get larger as they went on.  
The ride was bumpy, and Alfred was afraid he'd get sick. Talk about embarrassing, the day was worse enough.  
The blonde took another glance out the window toward his new property now, Antonio pointed out that this is where it started. The trees were like monsters by how tall they were, he saw some deer and owls and everything seemed a few degrees colder and darker.  
He shivered, but his Spanish comrade was humming a tune and driving along.  
"Hey, this place isn't...haunted, right?"  
"Haunted? Mi amigo, such stories you believe!" he burst out laughing. Great, now Alfred just felt silly. "No, but there is a tale of a man that lives out in the woods. Well, not so much a man, more of a ghost. My Grandmother was a very kind woman you should know, and one day a woman came to her door, she was heavily pregnant and had a boy next to her who was helping her walk. He begged in a foreign tongue that she was too be saved, she was in labor. Of course, my Grandmother did as told, and the woman conceived a healthy baby girl." Alfred listened in awe, damn, some serious drama 200 years ago. "They named her...ah...I can't recall. But, the mother died. The boy was very upset and sobbed, he had nowhere to go. So, mi abuela being the friendly woman she is, took him and his new baby sister in."  
"That's great...but how does this relate to the story?" Alfred cut in. Antonio sighed and waved his hand dismissively.  
"One day there was an incident that caused mi abuela to flee with the two year old girl, but the boy didn't make it. He was then stranded inside the house with limited water and food. He obviously died."  
"Great, so someone died in my house." Alfred frowned crossing his arms.  
"Well, sure, but it's alright! There's nothing to worry about! Everything's fine! Stories like that can't come true," Antonio beamed patting the blonde on the back.

About 40 minutes later they reached the home. Alfred was the first to step out, because damn that house was beautiful! It was huge! Like a mansion! It was painted a gentle brown with some forest green, banisters held up the front porch that seemed to go around the entire home. Windows with old fashioned drapes-there must've been four-on each floor. On the top was a pointed roof where a single window was, a single unlit candle peering out at them.  
As creepy as it felt, the sunlight the leaked through the trees and poured onto it made it seem like heaven.  
"Wow..."  
"Like it? I told you! Now, come on, I can help you with your bags." Antonio smiled stalking around the car and popping the trunk open.  
Alfred nodded, and before he went to the back, he glanced up at the top window and to his surprise, he saw a man. The silhouette of one at least. Alfred squinted through his glasses and stepped forward a bit.  
However he had vanished.  
Cocking his head to the side, Alfred frowned. What a rip off.  
"Aw, Toni, who's the wise ass that's staring at us from the window?"  
"Guy? Hm, I didn't know someone was here. I don't see another car..." the Spaniard shrugged and tossed Alfred a suitcase. The blonde easily caught it and began to walk up the wooden steps to the large door. Sticking his tongue out in focus, he dug through his pocket to find the damn keys. Pulling them out, he opened the door and stepped inside.  
"Holy shit!" he cried. The place was huge! In front of him was a large room that must've been a lobby, to his right there was an entrance into another free room, to his left what must've been the living room. And straight ahead a hallway that lead to some staircases.  
Each room was empty, savor a few pieces of furniture that were covered with sheets. Some paintings hung on the walls too, they were of women and of men. Must've been Antonio's relatives.  
"You like? You can put all of your stuff and I guarantee you'll still have room."  
"Jesus, this is amazing..." Alfred stepped forward and peeked in each room, above their heads a chandelier. "And...how much do I need to pay?"  
"In reality," the Spaniard bit his lip and thought a moment. "Nothing if you wanted! I'm sure no one really knows it's here. But, since we drove through with a large van with stuff I'm sure a few people saw so I'd have some cash on hand."  
"Rad, and for a job?"  
"There's a cafe in the nearest town that's hiring."  
"Sweet!" Alfred beamed. He turned and began to journey forward, he might as well find the master bedroom. He was exhausted. "So, bedroom, where is that?"  
"Let me just give you a full tour!"  
The two friends stepped forward, tossing their luggage on the floor before beginning the tour.  
"I'm sure you can guess what all these rooms are on the first floor, it's all regular living space. Kitchens and living rooms and such, so let's go upstairs." the two went upward, Alfred gazing out the window to see the forest and a clearing. He grinned and followed. Upstairs was really just hallways with a few doors that were rooms and a bathroom with a huge tub. But to Alfred's dismay, he had to call and have clean water brought in unless he wanted filthy water to bathe in.  
As they neared the end of their tour, Alfred noticed a single door on the top floor where a small set of wooden staircase lead to it. It seemed to be falling apart at the hinges and the paint was cracking.  
"Hey, Toni, what's that?"  
"That? Yo no se, lo siento. It's locked, that's all I know. I don't have the key. Besides, there's a winded staircase that's pretty unstable that leads to that room with the candle. If you do go up there, be very careful, k?"  
Alfred nodded and followed his friend back downstairs.  
They laughed and chatted for a good hour or so, Alfred cooking something in the new kitchen. They leaned against the wall and ate for another hour until the sun began to set. The house-that Alfred forgot to turn the lights on-was growing dark. Antonio flicked them on and gave a tired sigh.  
"I better be taking my leave. Look how late it is!"  
"I agree, it is late." Alfred glanced at his watch. "Shit! I promised, Mattie I'd call him!"  
"All the more reason for me to leave then, anyway, adios!" the Spaniard opened the door and walked out into the darkness leaving the blonde by his lonesome in the big house.  
Sighing, Alfred stalked over to his pile of crap he had ditched and began to dig for his cellphone.  
Digging through his bags-tossing more crap on the floor-he had a small state of panic. He couldn't find his phone.  
"Son of a bitch, where did it go...?" he frowned. He patted his pockets, checked the kitchen and staircase incase he might have dropped it along the way. But nowhere was it to be seen. "Hm. Odd," as he passed by the living room, his eyes darted over to the sheet covered couch. His red white and blue cell was casually tossed on it.  
Did he do that...? Did Antonio when he wasn't looking?  
Looking around, he grabbed it and checked it. Most of it were panicked messages from his younger twin and a few from Gilbert and his older brother who was probably apologizing profusely because he didn't know he'd actually get a new house.  
He read through all of it and deleted them all, he'd call them back later.  
Pressing the speed dial button for his brother, he frowned as the annoying woman voice said they were out of service range.  
Indeed he was.  
No bars.  
"Fuck, just my luck!" he frowned tossing his hands in the air. "Aw well, I'll deal. I need to get some sleep anyway."  
Deciding to not bother throwing on his pajamas he bounced up the stairs toward the master bedroom that was large with a window! It had a desk that looked untouched and a bookcase with a few books that were falling apart. "Rad."  
Alfred grinned and yanked the covers up and buried himself underneath the blankets. He scrunched his nose at the smell of dust and age, but quickly fell into a deep sleep.  
Grateful at the feeling of someone cuddling up to him throughout the night.


End file.
